


I Can't Help It

by jessm78



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s01e04 Emancipation, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessm78/pseuds/jessm78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's internal conflict when he sees Sam wearing “that dress” in Emancipation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Help It

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know Daniel is devoted to Sha're and getting her back at this point in the series, and I'm not trying to suggest that he'd cheat on her. But, really, did you see the way he gawked at Sam in that scene? He could very well have been thinking interesting thoughts – while kicking himself and reminding himself that Sha're is out there, of course. Whatever your opinion on it, please be gentle!

Oh, my.

You ...........

Captain ... er, Doctor....

Captain Doctor...

_Sam_. That's your name, right? I'm pretty sure of it...

You in that dress.

Oh, God. If only I could get my eyes to stop focusing on certain places ...

_Sha're_.

Sha're, I'm sorry. You're out there somewhere and you'd kill me for what I'm doing now.

But ..... I can't help it. She –

I must have my mouth hanging open.

Jack's probably having a good laugh.

Need to come back down to Earth ........

I love you, Sha're. Please don't think otherwise.

But ............. I can't help it.

 

END


End file.
